Imperfectly Perfect
by PotatoWolf16
Summary: What if Loki lost his powers? And Captain America/Steve was the only one who could help? What would happen if they also fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in New York City, and Loki sighed. As he looked out on the bustling bodies, he put his staff down. He wasn't in the mood for causing mischief anymore. "What am I even doing?" He muttered to himself, his mood dropping even more as the God stood. "I don't enjoy mischief anymore.. What's wrong with me?" Loki looked at his hands, and his staff. "Ever since Ultron, I haven't felt the same.." He then looked to the sky. "Damn you... Damn all of you!" He cried out, feeling his eyes water with salty tears. The God stood on the edge of the building and hopped off to the busy sidewalks below, quickly wiping his eyes and began to walk with the crowds, hoping to get lost for a bit. Loki walked by cafés and restaurants, when he felt eyes on him. He stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" Loki whispered to the wind. Steve was sitting in a nearby café when he saw Loki pass by the window. He raised an eyebrow and concern was raising within him. "What the hell Loki? What are you doing?" Steve muttered and stood up slowly. He saw Loki look to the wind, then the window. The blond male began to walk to the door when the other male outside began to run through the crowds. Steve began to follow, pushing through the people. "Loki!" He tried to call out, but his voice getting lost in the noise. Steve chased Loki for a few minutes before slowing down by Central Park. "Damn... He's fast.." The man panted softly and leaned on a tree. Looking around, he spotted a familiar head of greasy, black hair sitting by the body of water. He softly walked over to where the male was sitting and sat down next to the God. Loki looked next to him and looked at Steve. "You must think I'm here to cause... issues?" He asked, and Steve nodded. "Only because we haven't heard anything happen to anyone since Ultron was defeated." The blond replied. Loki looked to Steve. "Can you keep a secret?" Steve looked confused, but nodded. "I...I don't enjoy mischief anymore."

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is short, but I'm gonna try to make them longer! Hope you liked the first chapter of Imperfectly Perfect!)


	2. Chapter 2

"I...I don't enjoy mischief anymore." Loki said softly, and looked down to the ground. Steve looked at him in utter shock. "But.. You're the GOD of mischief!" He cried out, jumping to his feet. Loki hid his face in his hands and nodded sadly. "I know." Steve pulled the god to his feet. "We need to take you to Fury. He should know what to do." Loki tensed up at Steve's words, and pulled away. "You are NOT taking me to that-that scum rag." Steve shot him a glare when Loki blatantly insulted his boss. "Well there's no other way!" Steve argued. Both men huffed irritably, when the blond got an idea. "What if instead of Fury, I try to help you?" He offered to the greasy haired male. Loki raised an eyebrow. "What do you-Mr. Goodietwoshoes-know about causing mayhap and mischief?" Steve paused for a moment. "Well.. I uh..." He stuttered for a bit before giving in. "I know absolutely nothing." Loki groaned and rolled his eyes before sitting down. "I'll just become normal. Like all you Avengers want." He said softly, hiding his face in his hands again. Steve sat down next to Loki and tried to think of something to say. "It's worth a shot though. Otherwise it's off to Fury." Loki groaned at Fury's name. "Fine. Fine, just don't fuck this up." "Language." He said as goofy smile began to appear on Steve's face and he jumped up. "Alright, come with me." He forced Loki off the bench. "You aren't gonna get far by sitting on your rear." The God glared as he reluctantly stood up with Steve. "Just get this over with." He grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was setting over the tall buildings as Steve tried to get Loki to cast some kind of spell on the punching dummy. "Come on Loki! Do something!" Steve groaned, practically begging to the God. "Why? It's harmless." Loki mused, walking around the plastic and foam stand. Steve had to push his frustration away before he punched a dummy.. and it wasn't the practice one. "But this is practice. To get your groove back!" Steve replied, rubbing his temple with his fingers. "I don't want my groove back!" Loki snapped, and a green spark flashed very slightly from his staff. The blond man noticed this and smirked. A plan was beginning to form.


	3. Chapter 3

The blond man noticed this and smirked. A plan was beginning to form. Steve let Loki do his thing before thinking of his idea in full. "I think that should do for today." Steve told the smaller, now sweaty man. Loki growled at the idea of stopping and shot a glare over to Steve. "Why stop now? I'm just getting started." The taller, blonde man chuckled. "Because we have to meet Natasha and Fury. Go shower and not be so sweaty." He pointed to where the bathroom was and pushed Loki in the general direction. As the God began to walk away, Steve pulled out his phone and sent a text to the two others. "I have an idea. But we need to work fast." Natasha replied quickly and his phone buzzed. "No! We need more time to analyze his magic! You need to leave him there and come alone." Nick soon replied as well. "She has a point. We need more time." Steve groaned and wanted to argue, but knew it would be a horrible idea. "Alright fine. I'll try to come alone. But I should tell you. Once provoked, he can summon more." This conversation was cut short by a confused Loki wanting to know how the "strange contraption" a.k.a the shower, worked. Steve only chuckled and sighed before putting his phone away and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and went inside when he heard Loki give the okay. Loki was shirtless, his chest fine toned with scares all over his chest, arms, and waistline. Steve caught himself staring when Loki started talking once more. "How does the water come out?" He asked, and the taller male had to wipe away any thoughts before answering. Steve walked over to the knob and turned it between the hot and cold lines and water began to spit and putter out. "Just turn and pull the knob." Loki nodded and watched in amazement, because showers were different in Asgard. Steve pretended to be distracted by something else as Loki began to undress, not minding if someone else was in the room with him. "Loki. What are you doing?" Steve asked when he looked up and tried to hide his bright pink blush that was beginning to form across his pale cheeks. "Preparing to shower. Like you instructed." He replied, looking at Steve like he had forgotten. "I can see that but don't you want to wait until I leave?" Loki shook his head. "No. I do not mind if others are in the room due to bathing with the maids and Thor as a child." Steve cocked an eyebrow but nodded anyways. "Alright, but I gotta go early. Fury called an Avengers meeting." Loki's face dropped slightly and he didn't say a word. "Do you need anything before I leave?" Steve asked, not entirely noticing. "No, I will be fine." The smaller , greasy haired man replied as he pushed Steve out of the bathroom.

Steve looked at the door slightly hurt but decided to not take it personally. He texted Natasha and Fury that he was on his way and would meet up as soon as he could.


End file.
